jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Jesus
|hair = Light Brown ( ) |occupation = Carpenter Prophet |family = |status = Deceased |death = ~30-50 AD |cod = Crucifixion Natural causes |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |colors = SteelBallRun }} is a key figure in Steel Ball Run. Appearing in proximity to the Saint's Corpse, although never confirmed as such,[[Author's Note (Steel Ball Run)#SBR Vol. 24|Author's Note, Steel Ball Run Volume 24]] this figure is named once as''SBR Chapter 58: Civil War (3)'' and heavily implied to represent the biblical and much-venerated in , Jesus Christ. Appearance In the chapter that tells of his history, Jesus wears long, dark hair, his body covered in scars, and a heavy robe. His face is never seen, obscured by the shadow of his hair or his robe. In his later appearances, he is seen mainly from behind or with his face largely in shadow. He wears long, dark hair; and is variously clean shaven, with a mustache, or a light beard. Wearing a crown of thorns, his body is covered in scars, and his hands bear Holy Wounds. Personality Like the original, Jesus in Steel Ball Run is solemn and direct, inspiring awe in everyone he meets as a messiah. His Corpse integrating most readily with Funny Valentine and Lucy Steel; in his living capacity he favors Blackmore, and Johnny Joestar most of all, to whom on one occasion he relates special advice. Abilities Lucy Steel's Stand, Ticket to Ride, may be taken as the Stand of Jesus' complete Corpse or living self. This Stand redirects misfortune, sending it afar, to rest elsewhere and nullify, or potentially on other people around the planet. The Parts of Jesus' Corpse occasionally merge with the analogous body parts of individuals coming into contact with them, upon which some develop unique (Stand) powers. In JoJolion, the nature of the Corpse's power is described as the power "to remove" (e.g. healing by removing disease). Rarely, as a living person, Jesus may appear and/or speak to individuals. Synopsis History According to the story in the manga, after Jesus' resurrection, he thanks Joseph of Arimathea for the care of his body and states that he will travel to the east. When Joseph asks him about a future meeting, Jesus makes a map in the sand, showing Joseph nine locations. Jesus then travels east across the continent, learning new languages and cultures, until he reaches the sea. Making a ship with the help of the locals, he crosses the sea, arriving in a new land where he lives, ages, and finally dies. Having formed a connection with the natives, prior to his death, they state that they "wish to see him again". Shortly after his death, a great earthquake tears the ground apart and a great storm rages, dividing his corpse into nine pieces, which by the movement of the wind, sand and animals are relocated further eastward, to the nine locations on Joseph of Arimathea's map, spanning North America.SBR Chapter 67: D4C (4) Steel Ball Run Jesus' Corpse is initially taken for that of another saint. For varied and intensely personal reasons, several characters in the SBR race seek to collect his Corpse Parts. In the initial chapters, a relationship between the Corpse and the Devil's Palm is described, this area granting a Stand to anyone making contact; later revealed that the Devil's Palm was generated when Jesus finally died and a natural disaster reshaped the land. Blackmore is the first to perceive the presence of a living Jesus. Awed by this revelation, he lowers his guard to be fatally shot by Lucy Steel.SBR Chapter 38 Catch the Rainbow (On a Stormy Night...) (1) During his fight with Axl RO, Johnny receives advice from Jesus, helping him overcome the Stand Civil War; after which Funny Valentine steals all the Corpse Parts from Johnny and Gyro. Later, fleeing from Valentine, Lucy happens upon the stolen Parts and somehow becomes pregnant despite being a virgin, discovering the Corpse's head in her womb and later developing a Stand. Chapters * * * * }} Gallery SBR Chapter 25 Magazine Cover A.jpg|SBR Chapter 25 Blackmore_Jesus.JPG|Blackmore perceives Jesus Jesus advice.png|Johnny receiving advice from Jesus Trivia *Like Jesus and/or the Corpse's power "to remove", the Gospel of John contains the verse "Behold, the Lamb of God, that taketh away the sin of the world!" *The concept of Jesus having lived in America in his final days on Earth is similar to depictions of him by the (Mormons), who believe he spent part of his life teaching the Gospel to an ancient people in North America. *The Japanese pronunciation of is coincidentally the same as that of "|イエス|Iesu}}; the cover art for their album inspired the cover art for the May 2011 issue of Ultra Jump, their song "Roundabout" is used as the first ending theme for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Animation, and JoJolion character Daiya Higashikata states that Yes is her favorite band. *Jesus is technically the first JoJo, as his name can traditionally be read as Yeshua bar Yoseph, which can be translated into Joshua Joseph. See also *Saint's Corpse *Devil's Palm References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Deceased Characters from Part 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters